1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to sewing machines and more particularly is directed to means for controlling the first stitch in an electronic machine capable of forming selected stitch patterns automatically.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In electronic sewing machines of the type shown and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,808 issued to the same assignee as the present invention, the sewing needle, in addition to reciprocating vertically, moves from side to side with respect to the throat plate of the machine during pattern sewing. A throat plate having an aperture accommodating the maximum lateral movement of the needle for any pattern selectable on the machine could be used, however, since work being sewn is unsupported over the needle aperture and the quality of most stitches depends upon the amount of support the work receives around the reciprocating needle, it is undesireable to have excessive clearances between the needle and the aperture. Interchangeable throat plates with apertures suited to the particular sewing operations which may be performed are therefor generally provided for use by the sewing machine operator.
When sewing is initiated following the insertion in the machine bed of a throat plate with an aperture smaller than that just previously used and the selection of a new pattern or straight stitching suited to the smaller aperture, the sewing needle may be caused to engage the plate and break due to the first stitch after selection being a retained stitch from the last pattern.